The Logia and the Young Ninja
by Brigadier General
Summary: Naruto & One Piece crossover, what would happen if Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, each have a power of a Logia type Devil Fruit, and never told anyone, or each other


**This is my first story I hope you will like it, so be nice if anyone wants to review, and also I will be making a few changes from the main storyline. The first change I would be making is that Naruto would be smarter at least on pair with Sakura and Sasuke.**

**This story is about Naruto Uzumzki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha have a power of a Logia type Devil Fruit and managed to keep it a secret from everyone and each other until they have been picked for squad 7, Naruto ate the Pika Pika no Mi (Light), Sakura ate the Hie Hie no Mi (Ice), and Sasuke ate the Mera Mera no Mi (Flame). Well like I said I hope you like it and PLEASE don't sue me if you don't like it.**

**Crossover: One Piece/Naruto**

**(No one from the One Piece universe will be in this story, only the Logia fruits.)**

**From, Brigadier General**

**Chapter 1, The Logia and the Young Ninja **

**Part 1**

During the times when Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno , and Sasuke Uchiha had just entered the ninja academy. Naruto is still shunned because the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed within his body, Sasuke was still burdened with the loss of his family and clan, while Sakura was still friends with Ino.

One day, Naruto was walking in the outskirts of Konoha, he noticed an elderly couple walking right past him carrying all their stuff with them in a carriage and trying to pull it atop a steep hill.

Naruto: "May I help you".

The elderly couple looked at each other for a second then looked at Naruto with a smile

Elderly couple: "Sure you may help us pull this carriage up this hill".

Naruto: "Okay"

So young Naruto smirked and went behind the carriage to help push it atop the steep hill.

A few minutes later Naruto and the elderly couple had managed to get the cart atop the hill and found a spot to rest.

Elderly man: "Thanks we really needed help back their"

Naruto: "No sweat".

Elderly woman: "Say kid what is your name"?

Naruto: "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my dream is to be Hokage and don't you forget it".

Elderly man: "We really appreciate you helping us Naruto but we have nothing to give you in return because we happen to be poor".

Naruto: "No thanks that would not be necessary".

Elderly man: "Well we really would very much like to give you something because that's how we were raised in our village".

Naruto thought that there would be no point to change their minds because that's how they were raised and respected the couple's judgement.

Naruto: "Then what can you give me".

The couple looked at each other then the man looked at Naruto.

Elderly man: "Well there is something that I can give you but it is not much".

The man got up walked towards the cart that they were moving earlier then put his hands in the cart, the man got out what appears to be a spherical object that is wrapped in cloth, the elderly man walked up to Naruto and the man gave the object to him.

Elderly man: "Well here you go kid, it may not be much but it is something in return for helping us".

Naruto stared at it for a second then he looked at the elderly man

Naruto: "Thanks old man".

Elderly woman: "Wh.., wh..., why did you give that to him" (in a confused voice).

Elderly man: "Now, now, we must give him something because he had helped us with our stuff after all".

The old lady went into a rage but however she respects her husband and let it go.

Naruto: "Wow it sure is getting late, and I must be getting back to the village".

The young boy looked up into the sky and saw a huge thunderstorm in the distance. Naruto said his farewells to the elderly couple

Elderly man: "Before you leave I most warn you before you open that cloth you have the choice to eat it or not but if you do something will happen to you, well farewell kid".

When the elderly couple had left, Narrator un-wrapped the object and found a very weird looking fruit with swirls all over it.

Naruto thought that he did not want to eat this but as soon he had thought of it, his stomach growled badly, thinking that he has no other choice and since he had what looked like to be food in hand

Naruto took a bite of the fruit and swallowed it.

Naruto: "That tasted NASTY!!!!!"

Since he was hungry he ate the whole thing and he was almost unconscious because he ate it

Naruto: "That going to tear up my stomach in the morning".

But as soon as he had said that he had felt strange, stranger than normal but he shrugged it off and told himself it was nothing to worry about, and he also noticed that the thunderstorm was getting much closer.

Naruto: "Dammit I better get home as quick as I can before this storm hits".

A few minutes later the storm was so close that he could see the lightning no less than a mile away. The ground was shaking because of the thunder, and the wind was blowing harder every second by this time the young Naruto is starting to get afraid.

Right before the young Naruto could even see his village, the rain started pouring down.

Naruto: "Ahhhh…. Shit, now I REALLY want to get home".

But out of now wear the lightning had hit a tree over Naruto, he was to stunned to move out of harms way because he is to afraid to die and the young Naruto had to many things to do in the future. Right before the tree had hit the ground he crossed his arms and he was thinking,

Naruto: "I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEE!!!!!"

The tree had hit the place were Naruto had been standing, Naruto's body had been deformed into streams of plasma/light and then reformed, Naruto looked at his shaking hands in disbelief and thought,

Naruto: "What had just happened to me, I should have been dead".

Then he had thought of the fruit that he had just ate.

Naruto: "Could that have something to do with what had just me".

A little while later he had arrived to his village, and took shelter from the storm and was thinking of what had really had happened to him, then he thought of looking into this more from the library tomorrow.

**The next day**

In the morning Naruto went into the library to look up of just what had happened to him the other day. He had asked the librarian to get him a book about strange fruit. About an hour later the librarian had found a dusty book about the Devil fruit. The librarian handed the book over to Naruto then read the first page and it said "If anyone shall eat a Devil Fruit they shall gain incredible power but however the person shall not to be able to swim".

When Naruto read that he was stunned.

Naruto: "Awe man".

Naruto continued on reading and learned of the three types of Devil Fruits, Zoan, Paramecia, and logia which is the most powerful. Hours had passed, he had learned everything about the devil fruits, and memorized the entire book but one fruit had caught his attention, the Pika Pika no Mi, it's a Logia type fruit and grants you the power of light.

Naruto was shocked and surprised that he had the power of a Logia type Devil fruit

Naruto: "I better keep this a secret from everyone and anyone".

**End of Part 1**


End file.
